The goal of the proposed research is to determine the accuracy and reliability of a self-administered compact-disk-based hearing evaluation system that can be performed using a moderately-priced compact disk player and affordable headphones. Because as many as 80% of the estimated 22 million people with hearing loss in the U.S. have not had a recent hearing test, such a product has great potential to increase the number of people who identify their hearing problem. The availability of an inexpensive and convenient home hearing test is expected to increase the likelihood that persons will recognize that they have a hearing problem and seek a professional hearing evaluation. The ability to easily monitor changes in hearing ability is also expected to help avoid noise-induced hearing loss and increase awareness about the importance of using hearing protection. The proposed research includes a clinical evaluation of a self- administered test of pure-tone thresholds and the development of a new self-administered test of speech reception thresholds. Evaluation of the accuracy and reliability of a recently developed inexpensive calibration device and tests of the suitability of a large number of commercially available headphones will also be conducted.